1. Technical Field
The disclosed embodiments relate generally to the field of real time video processing and, in particular, to a computerized system and computer-implemented method for real time video processing that involves changing color of an object on a face in a video.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays a variety of programs can provide processing of still images, for example, effects like face thinning, makeup, etc, and processing of real time video using some filters (for example, web cam video). There are also known face tracking algorithms and implementations for videos.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US2007268312, incorporated herein by reference, discloses a method of replacing face elements by some components that is made by users for real time video. However, it is not possible to process real time video in such a way that an object shown in real time video can be modified in real time naturally with some effects. In case of a human's face, such effects can include making a face younger/older, applying makeup, removing pigments stains, bruises, blemishes, scars and etc.
On the IMATEST software website (http://www.imatest.com/) an algorithm for detecting blemishes on a photo is disclosed. According to the developers of IMATEST, the method includes forming linearized picture and detecting so-called pixel error according to average pixel intensity over an area and a prescribed threshold. Though the disclosed algorithm is alike the present invention, it does not allow video processing, and even being applied to a sequence of images (video frames) it would not work efficiently due to successive heavy operations associated with the image preparatory processing for blemish detection. Thus, there is need for a method providing effective and naturally looking blemish detecting and removing.
Thus, new and improved systems and methods are needed that would enable real time video processing that involves changing color of an object on a face of a user in a video.